Une histoire de cheveux ? Vraiment ?
by Zenophys Blodeuwedd
Summary: En se réveillant Draco s'aperçoit qu'il a les cheveux rouges...


Défi du concours Super2000 de JustPaulInHere, sur la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons :

Ecrivez quoi que ce soit du moment que vous y mettez le dialogue suivant : "Euh ... Salut ! Cela fait un moment que je t'observe et je ... je ... / - Je sais. / - Oh ... Désolée ... Hm ... C'est bien ce que tu lis ?"

* * *

Cette journée n'avait pas bien commencé…Il était donc évident, qu'elle finirait mal, n'est pas ?

Draco soupira et regarda son bol de café…

Depuis le temps qu'il dévisageait ce dernier, presque dans l'attente que celui-ci lui parle – Quoi ? Tout est possible à Poudlard non ? – Sa boisson devait être froide.

Heureusement cette nuit, il avait eu - comme souvent – une insomnie.

Ce matin, il était donc l'un des seuls présents aussi tôt dans la grande salle. Il avait ainsi le luxe de pouvoir déjeuner en silence, sans Pansy, collée à lui, lui racontant ses rêves torrides de la nuit passée.

A cette simple idée, Draco sentit la migraine monter subitement.

Il avisa ses tartines avant de les repousser sur la table… Draco sorti de sa cape un livre auquel il rendit sa taille normale avant de l'ouvrir. Il voulait essayer de penser à autre chose mais les lignes se mélangeaient. Il manquait cruellement de sommeil.

On aurait probablement pu entendre une mouche voler si ce Serpentard, dont il ignorait totalement le nom d'ailleurs, ne faisait pas autant de bruit en mastiquant ses biscottes.

Pour en revenir donc à cette journée qui commençait mal, Draco avait perdu son écharpe. Un détail me direz-vous ? Oui c'est certainement, sauf qu'en premier cours, il avait l'illustre honneur d'être en la compagnie d'Hagrid, pour une leçon sur les créatures magiques…

Le demi-géant mettait un point d'honneur à faire cours à l'extérieur…Sauf qu'il était en plein milieu de l'hiver et qu'il avait neigé toute la nuit…

Pour couronner le tout, Draco était déjà malade...

Mais bon si ce n'était qu'une histoire d'écharpe…

Le véritable problème c'était que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Draco Malfoy avait sous-estimé son adversaire…

Depuis la fin de la guerre, les relations entre Serpentard et Griffondor s'étaient considérablement adoucies…

Pratiquement l'intégralité des élèves qui avaient perdu leurs dernières années, à cause du conflit, avaient décidé de revenir pour terminer leur scolarité, et passer leurs examens…

Ainsi donc, la vieil rancœur qui régnait entre lui et Potter, n'était plus vraiment la même…

Ils n'étaient pas ce qu'on appelait des amis, c'était impossible après tout ce qu'ils avaient respectivement traversé…

Non, disons plutôt, que leurs querelles avaient prit un tournant moins….tragique. Au plus grand plaisir de leurs amis !

Draco soupira une nouvelle fois…

Il n'était plus certain de savoir comme tout cela avait commencé… Ah si ! Il avait piqué les lunettes de Potter…

Le binoclard avait mis plus d'une semaine avant de les retrouver, et comme il ne voyait plus rien à 1 mètre, c'était particulièrement amusant.

Enfin ça le fut beaucoup moins, quand le Griffondor avait riposté…

Le lendemain l'intégralité de la garde robe du Serpentard était devenu rose.

Malgré tous les sorts possibles et imaginables, il n'avait jamais réussi à leur rendre leurs couleurs originels.

Se rendant à l'évidence, il avait dût racheter des vêtements, et, honte suprême, expliquer la situation à McGonagal pour qu'elle accepte de lui donner de nouveau uniforme…

Inutile de préciser qu'elle avait beaucoup rit, et sûrement qu'elle avait félicité Potter par la suite.

En fier Serpentard qu'il était, Draco n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de se venger… Le Griffondor faisant à son tour la même chose, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce matin…

Quand il s'était réveillé, enfin…Plutôt quand il s'était levé, Draco avait eut l'immense surprise d'être affublé de cheveux non pas blond, mais d'un rouge flamboyant.

Il devait probablement ce nouveau mauvais tour, aux derniers produits en vogue des jumeaux Weasley… Il n'essaya même pas de l'enlever où d'utiliser la magie, il savait qu'il perdrait son temps pour rien.

En même temps il ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à Potter, la vieille ce dernier avait passé la journée entière avec la peau verte.

En y repensant Draco ricana avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux rouges…

Il remarqua que le Serpentard avec ses biscottes le dévisageait mais le jeune homme s'en fichait bien.

Il se re-concentra sur son livre bien qu'il ne lisait pas du tout. Non Draco cherchait plutôt ce qu'il ferait subir à Potter très prochainement… Il commençait à avoir fait le tour et l'imagination, pourtant très fertile de Draco, s'amenuisait.

Le Serpentard aux biscottes se leva et s'approcha avec hésitation.

\- "Euh ... Salut ! Cela fait un moment que je t'observe et je ... je ...

Draco le regarda ennuyé avant de lui couper la parole.

\- Je sais.

Que croyait-il ? Que lui Draco Malfoy, il n'avait pas remarqué que ses cheveux étaient rouges ?!

Le Serpentard sembla mal à l'aise…Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- Oh ... Désolée ... Hm ... C'est bien ce que tu lis ?"

\- Dégage !

Ne demandant pas son reste, il quitta rapidement la grande salle. Draco secoua la tête avant de pester.

Sa tranquillité ne dura que quelque petites minutes avant que…

\- MON DRACO !

Le blond ferma péniblement les yeux, alors qu'une tornade brune lui sauta dessus et se frotta contre lui.

Après un moment, elle se recula et le dévisagea de la tête au pied.

\- Tu sais que…

\- Oui je sais Pansy, j'ai remarqué…

\- Alors pourquoi tu… ?

\- Non mais tu crois sérieusement que je n'ai pas essayé !

Pansy le dévisagea sans comprendre…Draco sentait poindre un énervement certain… La Serpentarde le voyant sur le point de se mettre en colère préféra changer habilement de sujet

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

Elle n'attendit même pas la réponse pour enchaîner.

\- Moi j'ai trop bien dormi, j'ai rêvée….

Le son de sa voix sembla s'éloigner de plus en plus… Draco se plongea dans son livre.

Blaise les retrouva presque au même moment et marqua un temps d'arrêt en regardant Draco.

\- Oh…euh c'est…

Il sembla chercher ses mots avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Tu sais que tu as…

Pansy lui fit signe de se taire mais la question était lancée.

Draco serra la mâchoire en répondant dents serrées.

\- Je sais…

Il expira discrètement plusieurs fois afin de se calmer…Ces crétins n'avaient jamais vu de cheveux rouges ? Ils devaient pourtant avoir l'habitude, depuis le temps que cette histoire avec Potter trainait en longueur…

L'arrivée justement de saint Potter et de sa clique rajouta une couche à l'état d'agacement de Draco…Les Serpentards quittaient la grande salle quand le trio y entrait.

Ron ricanait alors qu'Hermione, elle semblait réellement surprise. Elle regarda Draco en plusieurs fois.

Si Draco ne pouvait pas considérer Potter comme un ami, en revanche il aimait assez Hermione…Son intelligence avait quelque chose de rafrai…

\- Euh Draco tu as vu que tu as…

Il ferma les yeux bouillant de l'intérieur.

Pansy et Blaise affichèrent un sourire de façade avant de traîner Draco avec eux et de répondre en cœur.

\- Oui ! Oui il sait…

Le reste de la journée ne s'arrangea pas…Draco s'était pelé dehors en faisant semblant de s'intéresser au troll des montagnes.

Il sentait aussi tous les regards insistants sur lui…

D'accord, il avait les cheveux rouges et... ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde le dévisageait comme s'il avait deux têtes ?

Même Luna, qui se promener avec un chapeau tête de lion, un pull avec des flamands roses dessus et une robe verte, ne suscitait pas autant l'attention que lui.

Inutile de préciser donc que plusieurs personnes étaient venues le voir perplexe avec l'habituelle question stupide « tu sais que tu as… » Ils ne finissaient jamais leur phrases devant le regard polaire du Serpentard. Blaise et Pansy avaient eut bien du mal à refréner ses envies de meurtre.

Draco accueillit la soirée comme une véritable délivrance et devait se contrôler pour ne pas courir jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentard. Il n'avait qu'une hâte que cette journée se termine. Potter n'était pas mesquin, il doutait que l'effet de cette coloration dure encore demain… Après tout, lui-même n'avait eut la peau verte qu'une journée…

Et dans son souvenir d'ailleurs ça n'avait choqué personne… Draco soupira, sa vengeance serait terr…

Il haussa les sourcils s'arrêtant dans le couloir face à l'objet de sa pensée.

Harry appuyé contre le mur, était là, seul… ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence, pourtant l'esprit de Draco refusait de croire qu'il l'attendait lui. Cette pensée lui semblait tellement grotesque.

Le Griffondor remarqua la présence du blond et se redressa avec un léger sourire.

\- Je t'attendais

Draco secoua la tête, dépité, cette affreuse journée ne finirait donc jamais !

\- Si c'est pour m'avertir que j'ai les cheveux rouges Potter, oui merci je suis au courant…

Avec assurance Harry s'approcha du Serpentard. Le seul avantage qu'il avait tiré de la guerre, c'était une relative confiance en lui…

Il était plus sûr dans ses gestes, ou dans les décisions qu'il prenait, et même Draco l'avait remarqué.

\- ça aura disparu demain, assura le Griffondor.

Draco le regarda s'approcher encore pour s'arrêter finalement à une distance que l'on pouvait clairement juger d'indécente… Pour lui en revanche la curiosité dominait, qu'est-ce que Potter cherchait à faire ?

Il ne cilla pas regardant le brun dans les yeux avant de répondre.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde…

Harry haussa les sourcils

\- Suis-je si prévisible que ça ?

\- Tu n'as pas idée…

Draco réalisa trop tard qu'il venait de commettre une erreur en plus de se tromper lourdement.

Harry plaqua sa main sur la poitrine de Draco qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant de se faire plaquer contre le mur en pierre.

Toujours trop proche de lui, il vit Harry le regarder avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Le blond, fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, les lèvres du Griffondor plaquées sur les siennes. Ce moment dura à la fois une fraction de seconde et une éternité. Le blond ne réagit pas, complètement stupéfait.

Avait-il raté un épisode ? A sa connaissance Harry était avec Ginny, et il n'était pas homosexuel…Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Sans parlé du fait qu'ils n'étaient même pas des amis…Un respect mutuel s'était installé entres eux, certes, et leurs chamailleries n'étaient plus celles de deux ennemies.

Mais de là, à le plaquer contre un mur pour lui rouler une pelle… Le cerveau de Draco se court-circuita.

Quand Harry s'écarta, Draco rouvrit les yeux se rendant comptent qu'il les avait fermé… Pourquoi avait-il fermé les yeux au juste ?

Il fronçait toujours les sourcils mais le brun n'en perdit pas son assurance.

\- Toujours aussi prévisible Malfoy ?

Draco répondit d'une voix plus rauque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Tu t'améliore…

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient toujours aussi près l'un de l'autre. Draco remarqua qu'Harry le maintenait entre lui et le mur de ses deux mains plaquées de part et d'autre de la pierre.

Il ne pouvait bouger que si le brun décidait de le relâcher. Le Serpentard réprima un soupire, mais pas d'agacement, plutôt pour essayer d'évacuer la tension qui régnait entre eux…Était-il le seul a trouver l'atmosphère pesante ? Étouffante ?

Pourquoi avait-il aussi chaud ?

Il secoua lentement la tête face à sa propre bêtise…bien sûr qu'il avait chaud, sauf que comme il s'agissait de Potter, il ne comprenait plus rien. Son corps était-il supposé réagir comme ça face à son ancien ennemi ?

Avec toutes ses interrogations, Draco se sentit obligé de murmurer. Il se maudissait, car cette fois, c'était lui qui manquait cruellement de confiance.

\- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

Harry semblait ailleurs, les yeux fixés sur les lèvres de Draco. Il mit une éternité avant de relever les yeux vers ceux bleu acier du blond.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Draco secoua la tête et sursauta légèrement quand Harry rapprocha son corps du sien. Un brouillard planait dans son cerveau, il peinait à réfléchir, et agissait comme une adolescente.

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse ça Potter.

\- J'en avais envie.

Prenant le parti de l'humour pour retrouver sa fierté en lambeaux sur le sol, Draco chuchota

\- J'ai toujours su que tu étais un fétichiste du rouge…

Harry éclata de rire avant de secouer la tête.

\- Alors tu n'as toujours pas remarqué ?

Face au sérieux sur le visage du Griffondor, Draco douta et fronça les sourcils.

\- Remarquer quoi ?

Harry se rapprocha plus encore, la respiration de Draco s'arrêta brusquement. Le Griffondor attrapa délicatement entre ses dents le lobe de l'oreille du Serpentard qu'il suça légèrement avant de lui murmurer.

\- Tu as la braguette ouverte…


End file.
